fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Ultimate Madoka
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Ultimate Madoka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called Ultimate Magia that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Grants party except self Guts status for 1 time, 3 turns. Removes party's debuffs. Increases party's buff removal resistance for 1 time, 5 turns. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 500 HP |l2 = 600 HP |l3 = 700 HP |l4 = 800 HP |l5 = 900 HP |l6 = 1000 HP |l7 = 1100 HP |l8 = 1200 HP |l9 = 1300 HP |l10 = 1500 HP |2leveleffect = Buff Removal Res + |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants party Ignore Evasion for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants them Instant-Kill Immunity for 1 time, 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Heal Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Reduces party's damage taken by 1000 for 3 attacks, 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's Buster performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Arts performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 15% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 25% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 35% |2chargeeffect = Arts + |2c1 = 15% |2c2 = 20% |2c3 = 25% |2c4 = 30% |2c5 = 35% |3chargeeffect = Quick + |3c1 = 15% |3c2 = 20% |3c3 = 25% |3c4 = 30% |3c5 = 35% }} |-| Rank '-'= Increases party's damage by 2000 for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Reduces party's damage taken by 1000 for 3 attacks, 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's Buster performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Arts performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 15% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 25% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 35% |2chargeeffect = Arts + |2c1 = 15% |2c2 = 20% |2c3 = 25% |2c4 = 30% |2c5 = 35% |3chargeeffect = Quick + |3c1 = 15% |3c2 = 20% |3c3 = 25% |3c4 = 30% |3c5 = 35% }} |-| Ultimate Magia= Increases party's damage by 2500 for 3 turns. Reduces party's damage taken by 1500 for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's Buster performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Arts performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1092% |l2 = 1092% |l3 = 1092% |l4 = 1092% |l5 = 1092% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 25% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 25% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 25% |2chargeeffect = Arts + |2c1 = 25% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 25% |2c4 = 25% |2c5 = 25% |3chargeeffect = Quick + |3c1 = 25% |3c2 = 25% |3c3 = 25% |3c4 = 25% |3c5 = 25% }} Ascension |12 = |13 = |21 = |22 = |23 = |24 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |44 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |12 = |13 = |21 = |22 = |23 = |24 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |44 = |51 = |52 = |53 = |61 = |62 = |63 = |64 = |71 = |81 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts